Soul eaternew arrival
by Xwolfe-Gant34
Summary: There is a new teacher in town and see how he becomes a teacher of the DWMA. This is also my first story so it might not be that good.


Xwolfe Gant is one of the teachers of DWMA and is the only one that is a monster in the DWMA. You would see him at the end of Soul Eater since this is my own character and my first story but anyway his first appearance would be in a mission when they have to capture him because he doesn't want to go see Death and doesn't like DWMA. (He does later on) Xwolfe Gant would have the silent X in his name so don't try to say it with the X it won't sound right it is pronounced Wolf but I added the E to make it a name. He is also the son of Free and so has some werewolf in him.

It starts off when Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz looking at the Mission board. The speaker goes off. "Could the following students please report to Death's room: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz please." It then repeated again. All of them looked at each other.

"Did you do anything, Soul." Maka said.

"Why do you always pick on me." Soul asked.

"Yahoo, I surpassed god and now a reward." Blackstar yelled.

"Blackstar I don't think that's what it is about." Tsubaki said calmly.

"Father's calling. Patty, Liz let's go." Kid said.

"Let's go." Patty yelled and ran off.

"Patty…. Wait for us." Liz grabbed Kid and ran to catch Patty.

They came through the door and down the hall to Death. "Hello, Hello everybody." Death said with his hand up with Spirit near waving his hand at Maka. "Maka it is lovely to see you again." He said lovingly. Maka looked at Spirit. "We see each other everyday and always say "Hi" to me." Maka said. Spirit looks at her and smiles. _Why are you so stupid, you see each other everyday! _He thought to himself. "Anyway I have a special mission for you guys and girls." Death said happily. "You guys have to catch a guy named Xwolfe Gant.." He then showed a picture of him. They all looked at the picture of him with some dogs smiling. His dark brown hair covering somewhat of his eyes and he wore a necklace that they couldn't see that well from the distance off the picture. "He is a tough opponent so that's why I picked you guys." He kept saying happily. They all looked at each other with determination on their faces. "We'll do it."

At the start of the next day they all arrived at the town. But did they not know that their opponent was a werewolf and immortal. Maka and the others start off on their quest to capture Xwolfe. "Most people said that they saw him a the adoption for dogs center." Maka said to all of them. "Let's go then." Blackstar yelled while running. "Blackstar we have to wait for the others." Tsubaki said in her weapon form. "Don't worry about-" Blackstar said while tumbling into all black, brown, and white dogs. All the dogs were barking and sniffing him. Blackstar looked at all of them and was surprised. "What are all you dogs doing here?" He asked himself. The man holding on to all the leashes had really dark brown hair and had a bit of a tan on him. "I'm walking them you idiot." The man said. "You should watch where you are going next time." Blackstar looked at the figure not really able to see his face but he could see a necklace around his neck. "Blackstar.!" Maka yelled out looking at Blackstar and then glancing at the figure but was mostly paying attention to Blackstar. The guy walked away with all the dogs barking and tumbling over each other without Maka noticing. Kid caught up because he was walking looking at all the symmetrical buildings and tools around the town and stopping to look at them. After they all got up they kept looking around for Xwolfe. "I wonder who that guy was?" Maka asked herself. She kept looking at the picture of Xwolfe and then looking at everybody else around town and asking around but everybody would say, "Leave here." or "go away" when they saw the picture and would be grabbing anything near them to shoo them away.

"Why is everybody shooing us away," Maka said to soul while running.

"Maybe cause they just don't like us anymore." Soul suggested to Maka.

When they ran they saw many things like food stores for animals, stores for animals, and a dog adoption place. Patty was so excited that she ran in and so everybody had to chase after her in the dog adaptation place where then all the dogs were chasing after them in the backyard. Once they finished catching up to Patty they went back inside to the main entrance where a figure was holding one dog that bared his teeth and he was at the front entrance. Dark brown shaggy hair with a headband on his head. He also had a toothpick in his mouth and was glaring at us but then Maka saw the thing that was on the picture was that same necklace even tho the picture necklace was a bit blurry she could make it out a bit. "Why are you people here?" He asked not trying to sound friendly. Maka then snapped, "We are here to capture you… Xwolfe Gant." Everybody looked at her and then the figure and saw some of the things he had so then they all changed to the weapon form. He then laughed. "So the DWMA students are here to capture me under the mission that Death assigned to you guys." He laughed and then he placed the dog that bared his teeth on the ground which then ran at them trying to bite them. They all stepped back and knew that it was the distraction and would fall into the trap and so they tried to get past him but it didn't work because more dogs came behind them and in front and then there was a door that might leave to a trap but didn't want to get eaten by angry dogs so they took the odds and ran in. It was all dark and you could hear the barking of dogs but then they could see a little light and then it got bigger and bigger. Maka didn't let go of Soul and all the others braced themselves. Once they all opened their eyes they were in a dumpster where all the dog poop was and some other things that weren't pleasant. "Gross!" Maka yelled. Kid was a about to barf while Blackstar was already out of the dumpster lending a hand for everybody to get out. Once they finally all got out, they planned a new plan to capture Xwolfe.

One hour came to plan it out and they knew that it would probably work so all the weapons were on the ready and they walked in determined that it would work. Xwolfe was sitting at the desk doing some paperwork not paying any attention to Maka and the others but the same dog was there. It still bared it's teeth and then drool came out of his mouth dripping on the ground. "We are here to capture you Xwolfe." Maka said finally. He looked at them and then blew a whistle. The sound was screechy and could break your eardrums. You could here the sound of many dogs tumbling in and growling at them when Blackstar took a step further and put his hand out. One dog took a stepped further and sniffed his hand and opened his mouth baring all his sharp K9 teeth. Blackstar then closed his eyes not to see the bite marks on his hand. He waited for it to end when he felt something wet on his hand. When he opened his eyes the dog was licking him. Blackstar smiled and then Maka and Kid smiled and put their hands out to get the same reaction. Xwolfe looked at them and instead of glaring at them he smiled. _They are now ready to fight me, He thought to himself. After playing with the dogs and getting through them they looked at Xwolfe and were now ready to fight. Xwolfe saw it in their faces that they were ready so he got up and pushed in his chair and then leaned on his desk, moving the toothpick around to one side of his mouth. "Are you ready now?" He asked nicely while blinking. "We are." They all said together. Xwolfe smiled. "Let's begin." _


End file.
